digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Catface
Fan fiction As to your question, it is easy to make one. Just have a story in mind, then: *Type it out on Microsoft Word (preferred, but other typing softwares can also be used) *Go to Fanfiction.net *Create an account on the top right hand corner of the page *Once in, go to the sidebar and click 'Documents' *Upload your story (note to use the Story format, not DocX) *Then go to the sidebar again and click 'Stories' *Select the 'New Story' tab *Choose your category and then select the document you have just uploaded *Finish the process and it is done After that, it is only a simple matter of continuing to update your story. - Digi9346 16:32, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :If you want one on the site, you can create it at Fan fiction/(Insert name of Fanfiction here), and then add a link on the Fan fiction page. Lanate 02:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Reference Would I be correct in assuming your name is a Weebl's Stuff reference, or do you just like cats? Ayakil 22:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Names I'm not really sure what you're asking - it sounds like you've already got a name for him.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 08:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Copy Catface, do you've the tabel with youre favourite Digimon copied of my Page? They're all the same digimon and the same size. I don't worry about, but next time, ask it to me, okay? BramBenthem 12:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) AncientGarurumon Was it you who asked me something about AncientGarurumon? I'm confused as to who it was because there was no signature. Ayakil is here to bore everyone to death and back to life again. 07:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. You might want to reduce the ancientgarurumon in your character table's size. I believe you currently have it as such: Whereas it'd be a more suitable size like this: Just a suggestion. Here goes To sign your name, type ~~~~ at the end of your post and it'll show it was you. To get one like mine, go into Preferences (Which can be accessed through the special pages link) and down to Signature. If you want one like mine leave the raw signature box unticked and type in what you want to show up. That will link to your profile. KrytenKoro's one is more complicated. As he has links to multiple things in his, first TICK the raw signature box. Then enter, for example, the following code: Cat Face Which shall create this: Cat Face The first part will link to your user page, and the 2nd to your message page. I don't know how KrytenKoro decreases the font size for his though. Hope that helps. Ayakil is here to bore everyone to death and back to life again. 07:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) : Well done there. 1000 staples, in a stapler, in Ayakil's User Talk 08:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Comments It doesn't seem to be a problem yet, but please don't use so many "returns" in your comments, as it stretches out the page for no real purpose. Thanks!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 09:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Done I didn't know what fresh & in training digimon you'd want so I used Botamon and Koromon. Also whilst I was doing so I noticed you have the same Agumon-Geogreymon-Metalgreymon X-Victorygreymon pattern as I do. Heh. Edit: Woops, forgot to sign. 1000 staples, in a stapler, in Ayakil's User Talk 03:49, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Pure Agumon Yes, a pure Agumon is an Agumon thats Digivolution line goes through the original (or pure) line Botamon, Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, Metalgreymon (Vaccine), Wargreymon, Omnimon. Rich text editor Sorry, but I hate the thing. I disabled it as soon as I could; the effect that it had on the template coding alone had me tossing it out of frustration. Lanate (talk) 16:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Under your preferences page, hit the editing tab, and the first box should be "Enable Rich Text Editing"; unchecking it will let you go back to the old way. Lanate (talk) 16:35, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Digimon Divinty i dont get it when u sed "read",but here's a link 4 u(its aloso on the Fan:Fan fiction page):Fan:Digimon Divinity .once u click that,& scroll down &...u kno the rest. Re:Fan Digimon First off, thanks! =D I'm glad you like my fan Digi's! Secondly, Do you mean how do I think of ideas for fan Digimon, or how do you make a page for one? --Nobody Sovereign 22:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Fan Digimon Well, you go to the new page and title it 'Fan: (Digimon X)'and then just make your own wiki article for it. If you need help with stuff like templates, just ask me. I figured it out a while back. --Nobody Sovereign 14:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Super Demon Lords Ogudomon and Lucemon are both called "Super Demon Lords", which seems to mean that they are the demons even darker than the Demon Lords. They never do anything as a group, though, and all we know is that Lucemon and Ogudomon are called SDL. 11:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for watching: Wh!te$tar I'm glad you like the story. Could you believe it's been in planning for THREE YEARS! Great to know somebody likes it after so much work. I'll try fixing spelling and add some stuff, but this is so great! i have a fan!!! edit: I fixed some errors, cleaned the page up a bit and put in a description with more details. I'm gonna upload the first couple chapters Friday if you're still interested. I can tell you read alot of Fan Fiction so i9 hope it lives up to your standards!Wh!te$tar Xros Wars toei images We get them from asahi and toei.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC)